Looking Back
by cloloveswah
Summary: This is basically two diary extracts - first one is Alice's, second is Danny's - It's a timeline and thoughts of all Daniceness! Okay that was a rubbish summuary but oh well :
1. Alice

**A/N – Hey everyone – this is a bit of a one shot thing, there'll be two chapters, one Alice, one Danny. It's basically like a diary of both of them looking back on what they've been through. It goes right up to the end of series 5. Hope you like, please review and let me know :')**

**Alice's Diary**

_Engaged... wow. I can't honestly say I believe it. I mean, happy endings and all that, they just never happen for me, but I've finally got my happy ending. I am going to be Mrs Trevanion. Thinking of the name just makes my heart swell with pride, my mind is consumed with thoughts of the man I love, Danny Trevanion._

_We've been through a lot together, thick and thin, in the two and a half years we've known each other, there's been enough drama to make a television series but we've made it through._

_I remember the first time I saw Danny, I was instantly attracted to him, there was something about the tall muscular man who stood in front of me. He had a sweet smile and genuine eyes, his greying hair had adorable flashes of brown running through it. But, me being me decided to keep up my harsh shell, my sarcasm meant we'd ended up disagreeing on most things. I saw him as an old school vet for a short while, until he saved me and Charlotte from the rabid cheetah. From that moment on, I felt I was only ever going to be eternally grateful to that man, he'd saved my beloved daughter from a certain death, my thoughts changed drastically, he wasn't an old school vet... he wasn't anything like that – I realised that I felt something else for him, something I'd never felt for anyone, so when I got the opportunity to stay at Leopards Den, I think it's fair to say I had never been so happy to accept a job offer in my life._

_We grew closer... I realised my love for him more and more with every day that passed. I learnt a lot about him, he was caring and funny, arrogant to people's feelings at times but he loved his children with all his heart. I remember Rosie's miscarriage, I remember performing that scan... I remember the heartbreak. But one thing I remember more than anything? I remember Tula. Rosie had wanted Danny to care for Tula, at first, I thought Danny was just keeping Tula alive for the sake of it, but he'd promised Rosie to look after it, and I understood why he'd reacted how I did when I'd suggested putting her out of her misery... I helped him instead and eventually gained the courage to ask him if I could stay longer._

_It had gone further from there, we'd become even closer, I realised I loved Danny, not to mention fancy the pants of him. That's when Terry came. I thought I'd loved Terry, but the truth was I hadn't. He wasn't what I needed, he wasn't the man I loved, Danny was. I'd kissed him, I'd nearly left with Terry, but Danny stopped me, he told me he wanted me to stay, after I thought he'd wanted me to go. I turned Terry down, and stayed with Danny and I'm forever thankful that I did._

_My love for Danny grew deeper, but me being stubborn, I never admitted my feelings for Danny. Vanessa on the other hand, was more than happy to flirt, constantly visit and try to make moves on him. Inside me the jealously bug screamed, but Danny seemed oblivious. The realisation that Danny could love her, tore me apart and hit me like a high speed train ploughing through my heart splitting it in two. He couldn't._

_That's when Dupe left, I saw Danny hit another low... I hated seeing him sad. I tried to cheer everyone up as I walked into the room, the moping, the sulking, Dupe wouldn't like it. I went around everyone in turn, getting them up and going. That's when I came to Danny. I didn't know what to say to him, he was amazing... that was it. I told him to go and do what he does best._

_I was going out, to help Danny, but Danny still on the steps, I didn't mind, he was probably thinking, that's when he stopped me going past him, his hand touched my arm, it tingled where Danny had touched me. He began to thank me. I felt it... and I guess Danny felt it too. I leant closer to him, ready to feel his lips upon my own... that was until Vanessa came, beeping her horn, after that little happened, you could even say we began to drift apart. I suddenly began to build a hatred for Vanessa._

_Nothing much happened, Danny and I got an award, and I'd ended up beginning to open up to him, about myself, about my past. I didn't know why... I'd never trusted anyone, never told anyone about anything. But I felt safe telling Danny, he listened genuinely and always made me feel better. I guess that's one of the reasons why I loved him._

_Danny and I drifted further, I stubbornly bought a giraffe against Danny's will, irritating him further. Dupe was still on at me to tell Danny I loved him, but he didn't love me, or I didn't think he did. I heard him tell Dupe that Vanessa had kissed him. I don't know why, we wern't together, but my heart broke, tears stung my eyes. I walked away quickly, composing myself quickly. Vanessa and Danny... there wasn't room for me._

_Then the storm came... Dupe wouldn't come with me. I didn't want to go with Danny. As much as I loved him I couldn't bear to be with him, not if he loved Vanessa, I couldn't grin and bear it, I felt at home here, but sometimes home has to be somewhere else. Danny came with me though and in the end I ended up telling him all about my father, Rowan. He listened, he genuinely cared, he reminded me why I loved him so much. I nearly told him... but then the lightning hit the tree, and the tree hit us, knocking us both unconscious. _

_I awoke first. I saw Danny, and it was the worst feeling I'd ever felt, in my life. I saw him there, lying motionless. He was dying – I was scared, no... petrified. I couldn't lose him I couldn't. No one came as I set off the rocket, I'd have to leave him._

_It broke my heart even further to leave him, I didn't know where we were, and leaving Danny with no gun, a broken radio and little water... well I can't to this day bring myself to say what went through my mind. I gave him my necklace, my mum's necklace, it was precious to me, as was Danny... I wished him luck... although I know I probably shouldn't I kissed him, holding his kind face in my hands. _

_I finally got back to learn Charlotte had been almost killed. My heart ripped even further, I couldn't lose them both. My shoulder gave me pure agony, but Danny, he was out there alone. We set off to find him, of course, it would be Vanessa who found him, she made sure she was the only one taking any care of him, pushing me away at every opportunity. Dannessa – I hoped not. I preferred Danice._

_Danny woke up, I'd had to go to Mara to see to Vanessa's leopard. That's when she was a deceiving bitch. She told me... she told me her and Danny were together. My heart broke in two, I felt pure heart break. I had to leave now, I couldn't grin and bear this one. As I got back to the Jeep quickly, I broke down. I loved Danny... but now I knew... he didn't love me._

_I was all packed ready to go, when my giraffe came. I decided I'd take him back, after all, that's the least I could do for him. Danny had wanted to come, as had Dupe but I'd insisted on going on my own._

_I didn't expect Danny to come, apparently Vanessa had tried to make a pass at him and he'd seen my cases. But he came... I quickly wiped away the tears that had gathered. Danny began, making idle conversation. I felt uncomfortable... I loved him, why did he have to stand so close and act so nice, when he didn't love me._

_He'd seen my cases, and he was here to find out why I was leaving, at first I didn't have the courage, but he was every bit as stubborn as me, and eventually I decided to just tell him, what the hell? I wouldn't be here long enough to upset him or Vanessa._

"_Because I love you, and I know that you don't love me, and I know you have feelings towards Van..." He cut me off, with a kiss. I have to tell you, I was shocked. That is when he told me, he loved me to._

_My heart was suddenly mended, he made me the happiest woman alive. We were finally together. I remember that first feverous kiss, full of passion and love. My hands knotting in his hair, his arms pulling me closer to him, it was magic, it was all I'd ever dreamed of, and from that moment on, I knew I was where I belonged._

_Now a rather comical part... keeping the relationship under wraps. We both had children, Evan who'd lost his mother, and Charlotte who'd never had a dad... we wanted to break them into the idea, slowly. _

_But, us being us, we're, and I quote Georgina here 'The worst kept secret in Africa'. We failed miserably at keeping it quiet. The tell-tale looks, the hugs, the holding hands, the kisses, the panicked kiss in town and falling asleep together in Tula's pen... it all lead to one thing – our relationship being uncovered. But everyone was fine with it. I couldn't be any happier, or I didn't think I could be._

_Danny and I grew closer, we moved in to a room together, and spent all our time together. The night times were well – how do describe perfection? His body is very impressive for a man his age and his skill is second to none. His embraces were faultless in every way and I couldn't get enough of them._

_A year on, and we were going strong, Caroline and Dupe were getting married, and I thought about if me and Danny would ever marry. Mrs Alice Trevanion – has ring a to it. But us being us, we had disasters, the elephant family wanted to leave and Dupe got abandoned in the bush. _

_I'd seen Danny cry before, when we'd got together, over a few other matters, mainly discussing our history, and sometimes just through laughter, but to see a grown man, 6ft 2 of a muscular frame cry like a school girl because of a few elephants made me realise just how compassionate Danny was, not that I didn't understand though – I too was crying into Danny._

_I'll always remember when Danny put his back out. Carrying bags of cement... I remember being particularly cruel with our playful banter, and rushing to his side. I'd made a huge fuss over him, and that's how it came to Danny lying on the operating table gaining a massage. He was such a wuss at times, but hey, he was my wuss – no one elses. I suppose thats why I found it ironic that Vanessa should walk in at that point – what did she want?_

_She wanted advice – well that was suprising. Super vet Lewis was green hunting, Danny and I both rolled our eyes, although Danny was more grumpy and out spoken. His back was too sore and so, that's how I ended up going with Lewis, Rowan and a guest to green hunting. _

_Lewis asked me out. I answered wittily. I was Danny's, no one elses. It disgusted me how he'd touched me and presumed. I didn't really like him that much – besides he was a boy, I had a man._

_Danny had been feeling old, but I reassured him. I didn't want anyone else. I wanted Danny. And I guess that's why I grabbed a scalpel and cut him out his shirt. I won't tell you what that actually led to, people must have wondered why the hell the animal hospital was locked up, blinds down, well I say that, maybe they all were too knowing?_

_Danny can't dance... although he does try, but saying that I'm not exactly graceful – didn't stop us though, at the school opening. Danny twirled me round. It felt like I was in a fairytale. Danny was my Prince Charming and I was his princess – and we would live happily ever after._

_I suppose I believed that for a while, but well, we didn't go without problems. Danny became irritating, he became wrapped up in his own world, ignoring my own passions and needs. But so did I. It took drastic action – the death of a cow to make us stop and realise. We lifted each other up and for a while it all went good. Until the arrival of Danny's step daughter, Olivia._

_I'd only heard good things about her, how she was so lovely and all that, but she didn't seem that way to me. She treated me like an outsider, her vindictive words cut through me, the wounds that Danny had healed were ripped apart once again and the hurt flooded back._

_Danny had already been in a weird mood, so the arrival of Olivia had made him even more joyous. She was drunk however, he told me to give her a go, I agreed I would, after all she was his stepdaughter, and therefore family. I was glad she was home._

_She didn't like me even when she sobered up. I understood... losing your mum, it's not easier, I've been there, but only Danny and of course Rowan know, although Rowan doesn't know as much about how I took to it, I only ever tell Danny things like that, I only ever let Danny see me in a state._

_I was shocked to say the least when Danny proposed for the first time. I loved him more than this world, more than my own life. I wanted to say yes, but inside my head I knew that I had to say no. Now just wasn't the right time. Olivia needed him, and I could not get in the way of that - his face dropped as I told him to wait, it killed me inside saying no to him, seeing a part of him die, I grabbed him quickly and kissed him, suddenly I realised, I didn't need a ring, I loved Danny no matter what._

_As I said before, drama – it's something we're good at. Even holidays go wrong for us! Rowan and Vanessa ended up tagging along. The road was closed, I sighed, another diversion. All I wanted to do was kiss Danny, hold his hand, hug him, make love to him slowly, with no interruption, spend the much needed quality time together. It didn't happen like that though, no it never does, we ended up with a car stuck in a pot hole, no signal on phones, no radio._

_We heard shouting... people needed our help. Being vets, Danny and I could help to a certain degree,we saved that woman._

_Danny saved us lot to. The lion was coming and... he got us in the cage and closed the door that was jammed, I was so worried, scared that the lion would maul him... I think I'd of offered the lion myself... I can't live a life without Danny, he makes my life._

_Then I heard Rowan was missing. Danny and I went off to find him in the dark... I'm scared of bugs, yes don't laugh, a vet scared of insects... I thought I'd got one in my hair, I spun round and round ignoring Danny's attempts to stop me, I fell into a zebra... I nearly became a lion's dinner but Danny saved me and I walked away clutching his hand tightly, I never wanted to let go._

_We arrived back without Rowan and slept the night rough. I was led into Danny's chest, his arms held me close to him, I felt safe, even out in the bush, at night with nothing... but I had Danny, so really I did have something – I had my soul mate, the love of my life._

_Being foolish, I went off on my own to get Rowan. He was my brother, I couldn't leave him... what if he was hurt. Danny had been going on about families, doing daft things for them. I knew he was angry when I'd left, but more of it was worry. I didn't want to leave him, but I had the gun, I'd be fine..._

_I arrived in time, Rowan had gone back to where we had been, the lion was there awaiting his next meal, the lion thought that would be Rowan. I aimed the gun as the lion pounced at Rowan ready to beat him down and indulge himself with my brother's body. I fired the shot, it killed the lion, a clean bullet wound to the head._

_We were walking back, Rowan was going on and on, I tried to pretend I hadn't gone back to him. I broke down... Danny and Rowan together spinning in my head... I don't know why. For the first time in years, I felt my brother comfort me, I cried in front of him... usually I only ever cried in front of Danny._

_When we got back, I saw Danny running towards me. I had never been so happy to see him or any other person ever. We collapsed into a hug, he held me tightly and I clung to him, I never wanted to let go. I tip-toed slightly and began to kiss him, long and passionate, I wanted to show him how much I loved him. I never wanted to leave him, ever. As we pulled away, he held me close in a hug, his stroked my pony tail. Rowan and Vanessa probably felt a little shocked, we weren't usually so public with our affection – we just aren't like that._

_I thought it was all going well, we were strong, I accepted a job at Mara, half to help Rowan but also to get a Leopard cub for Olivia, and to help Danny. He could help Olivia – surely it would work?_

_I couldn't have been more wrong. Danny's loving nature and attempts to help irritated me, I realise now, looking back how stupid, mean and pig headedly stubborn I had been. But I saw his help as interference. It got worse, and after many more spats... I stupidly left him. I regretted it, the minute I left, I knew I'd made a mistake. I went to Mara... Rowan and Vanessa generously gave me a room, Rowan tried to comfort me but I shrugged him off, I loved Danny and now I'd made a mess of it. Vanessa kept Charlotte, she didn't understand why her mum was acting like this. I locked the door to the room, and collapsed onto the bed, I cursed myself and cried so hard, I swear the water in my body must have been used up. I was broken._

_Things got worse, I struggled to get by, but I had to. I had to get over Danny. My attempts to talk to him were all in vain and when he thought he'd killed the Leopard well... it got worse. Dupe tried to get us back together. But, I'd made a mess... Danny said he was better off without me, we were a mistake... I broke even further, my heart savaged by his drunken and broken words... I cried more tears... but I had to be brave. _

_It all happened so fast... I wanted nothing more than to be back with Danny, to be back in his arms but I knew it was over, or so I thought. I'd been selfish and mean, I'd been a cow... why would he want me back? I'd never deserved him, and I'd proven it._

_Olivia, of all people got me to see sense. Her and Dupe had found what we thought would get Danny out of trouble, of course it didn't and Danny got struck off anyway, but her words made me realise that my love for Danny would never die, I had to swallow my pride because the truth was, Danny was worth fighting for... The word love is too weak of word for what I feel for that man._

_I went to check on Jana, I left Charlie with her, I had to speak to Danny. I belted out a speech, shocking myself, it seemed I could do anything where Danny was involved. At first I thought Danny was going to turn me away, but I didn't give up, and my heart raced just as it had the first time we kissed as we pulled me towards him, and we shared yet another magical embrace. We were all elated, and my thanks to Liv for making me see my wrongs, well I'll always be grateful._

_Danny and I got stronger, but I saw Danny break down even more. Being struck off, it was hell for him. He needed to be a vet, it was what he was born to do. I tried to keep him busy with schemes and things like that but it didn't work, Danny saw through it, I'd never seen him so sad, scared or frustrated ever. He even raised his voice at me, something he never did, even in his moments of true anger. It petrified me, but Rowan was there... I don't know how we could lie so well, but he helped me speak some sense into Danny._

_Danny spoke of leaving... I was shocked, I knew this was hard, and to get Danny happy would take a miracle, but to go back to England? My heart fell. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I tried to comfort him, but he was blocking us out. I told Dupe, who tried to stop Danny, but it failed causing Danny more heartbreak, I followed Danny this time though._

_Danny collapsed into my arms, I comforted him, usually it was the other way round. I tried to stay strong for him, as tears streamed down his cheeks. He blurted out his hear to me, no one ever saw Danny like this, Danny says that I'm the only person ever to have seen him like this, he says he never could be like this with his previous wives... that in a strange sort of way made me feel special and loved. A steady trickle of tears began to fall down my cheeks... we sat crying for a while, both in each other's arms. I revealed my feelings, and eventually we calmed down. I remember the kiss we shared, I remember the instant comfort it gave me._

_I thought Danny was going to go... I was going to go to. I couldn't let him go. We were just about to discuss it when Rowan came. I wondered what he wanted. He seemed distant and scared almost... something he had to tell us. These words terrified me... what was wrong?_

_I learnt he'd lied to us, he'd ruined Danny's career, he could of ruined mine too, he was giving the Leopard drugs, he'd let Danny administer two does of anaesthetic knowing that. Anger bubbled up inside me, tears nipped my eyes and my throat constricted. I told him to go after Dupe had punched him...although it wasn't the way, he deserved his face beating to a pulp. _

_Danny ushered me inside, he knew how upset I was. I wiped away the tears as his placed his hand on my back. Dupe nodded knowingly and revealed the news to everyone else. Danny and I went to our room, locking the door, ready for a true heart to heart._

_We only came out of that room to wave the young offenders off, Olivia had to say goodbye to her beloved Thaboo. I found it sorta cute... I remembered my first boyfriend. I grimaced slightly – what had I been thinking – well I suppose I didn't know Danny at the time who had wrapped his arm around me. He began to apologize, I don't know why, but he didn't need to. We went down to the animal hospital and together we did some work on the baby Jackal, Danny however, was desperate for one thing, to do some work on the Jackal, but I refused, it was only really playful banter but we enjoyed it... as we finished I took his hand and walked back to Leopards Den... At least Danny would have his job back soon._

_It was great having Danny back, I can remember his first day back. I remember getting into his dressing gown, his navy blue woollen gown that drowned me, didn't stop me wearing it though, I loved it, it had Danny's scent on it, it felt like he was with me, even if he wasn't. I walked outside to see Danny feeding the giraffe. I remember his little phrase. 'The early bid catches the worm, or the giraffe with worms'. I love his sense of humour, it's second to none. I kissed him affectionately, it was great to have him back, I couldn't wait to get him by my side. But I also knew it was coming up to the anniversary of Sarah's death. He needed to talk to the rest of the family._

_I remember telling him to come to breakfast and I also remember him trying to get away from it. I however, being the nag I was (well it's my job isn't it?) forced him to come to breakfast. I stood up and took Charlotte with me, giving him the chance to do what he needed to do._

_Danny's first day back didn't go well at all. Mr Van Heerden wouldn't let us vaccinate his cattle and despite the attempts to protect and stand up for Danny I made, he still did not let us. When we got back Rowan was there. I was ashamed at him at the time, fundamentally, I was sick of him doing everything he did for his own selfish ends. He upset me, Danny sensed my distress and asked me how I was. We began discussing the lions at Mr Van Heerden's place when Olivia shouted us, apparently Dupe had been attacked by a rouge male elephant – somehow I didn't see it._

_We got to the bottom of the lions, after saving them we lost one, but we saved the other, and he was fine. Danny and I thanked each other, we kissed in the hospital before losing all of track of time in each other's arms._

_We were right about the story of the elephant and stuff like that. Dupe had a heart attack, but... surprisingly, Rowan saved him. He dislocated his shoulder too in the process. Wow – my brother did something caring – maybe I was wrong. Dupe begged me to forgive him. It wasn't that easy, Danny talked to me though, he got through to me, and eventually I agreed to let Rowan stay – if not for him, for Danny, if not for Danny for Dupe. Though I'd do anything for Danny._

_The next morning, Danny and I were awoken by Olivia. For once we were in a normal sleeping position, not wrapped up in each other's arms. I'd been too hot, so reluctantly Danny and I had slept with just our hands touching. Olivia wanted to do something for her mums anniversary. I smiled, I knew Danny might get upset, well he would, but you know what I mean. I said I'd get their breakfast sorted – Danny gave me an amused look, he knew my cooking was deadly._

_That's when Olivia wanted me to come... she said I was family. I can't tell you how relieving and amazing that felt, I grinned and we all had a big hug. _

_I held Charlotte's hand as Danny and Olivia led the way to Sarahs look out , we put the flowers down slowly. Olivia told me her mum would have liked me. I patted her arm gently, lost for words. Her words made me feel better – she'd finally accepted me. Danny opened his arm and I threw myself into his chest. I patted it lovingly and put both my arms around him, I hoped it would comfort him a little, his arm was swathed around my shoulder. I fitted perfectly into his chest, it felt right being there._

_Time went on... we got closer, and began to do more of the things couples should do, hold hands in public stuff like that. We always do it alone, but I don't know neither us feel the urge to in public, we know we love each other, we don't feel like we need to prove it to anyone._

_Dupe recovered well from his operation, Danny and I went off to close down a zoo, we had an aardwolf to rehome, God knows where we would find somewhere. Vanessa had let us down, well her father had, and now there was nowhere._

_Caroline hit us with a bombshell – Dupe and herself were retiring, it shocked both me and Danny, it shocked us all. We hadn't expected it, they were planning on buying Mr Okotto's land. Danny and I had been checking it out, he confided in me he was finding it hard to come to terms with. That's when we got talking. I regretted saying no to Danny's proposal now... I realised that I really did want to be Mrs Trevanion .Without realising it, I said people get married, make homes of their own, we'll have to make Leopards Den a home without them. I didn't realise at all what I'd just said... but Danny had._

_It's a bit complicated now... Dupe had given money away to his son, he pawned our ring, Fatani got it, and proposed to Buhle. My heart fell slightly, I recognised that ring, my first flash in my mind was that Danny had seriously got the refund, but then I saw that look in his eye, a look of shock, and genuine anger, I understood, he didn't know. Plus, I trusted Danny, he wouldn't do that._

_He proved it was the ring, the engraving was there for all to see. 'Love you Forever Danny xx' I cherished that little message, it meant the world to me._

_Dupe had explaining to do, Liv had dug herself a hole, trying to protect him, Danny lost his temper with her before Dupe could say a word, but Dupe told us the truth, it shocked us all. That's when he let the cat out of the bag._

_He absent mindedley exclaimed that Danny had wanted the ring back so he could propose. This shocked me, Danny really wanted to propose?! Danny rolled his eyes and sarcastically said thanks to Dupe. I was still in shock – I wanted to leap and hug Danny, but I knew it wasn't the time. Danny looked put out by my reaction but there was nothing I could do. I wanted nothing more in the world than to marry him._

_It was awkward. Neither Danny or I really spoke to each other. We'd slept in each others arms, said the usual good nights and love you's and all that sort of stuff, but we hadn't spoke like we usually do._

_Danny was up before me in the morning, I saw him at the table, staring into space, I knew we had to have an uncomfortable talk about the nights events._

_Danny said he wanted to marry me, not forget it. My heart flipped as he said it – I loved him. But he had to speak to Liv. Of course, I couldn't help but feel myself gain a pang of disappointment. I nodded in agreement, he was right he had to._

_The day, to me, was just a normal day, or so I thought. Working day, nice and busy, but with Danny, a party afterwards whey-hay!_

_I didn't realise at first that Danny was wearing the same shirt and t-shirt that he was wearing when we first met... I didn't notice that I had the same shirt on... maybe it was fate._

_Olivia and he stood together, they seemed strange, I got on with my work, until Danny asked for something out of the bag. I sighed, could Olivia not get it? Why me? He knows I'm busy! _

_I didn't see Charlotte run past me with a bouquet of red roses, but my heart skipped a beat as I felt a jewellery box, I lifted it out and gasped in pure amazement, my engagement ring! Oh my god? Was it really happening? I felt a broad smile spread across my face – it was like a plaque all right, a plaque of love!_

_I turned round to see Danny holding the flowers, he handed them to me, taking the ring from my hand and opening the box taking the ring out, I saw him get down on one knee, and that's when he asked me, he asked me to marry him._

_My heart screamed yes, Olivia stood behind him, I tried to answer but I was temporally speechless. I looked towards Liv, I gave her a questioning glance, did she approve. She relived my fear, she did approve, apparently it was her idea to do it this way. I grinned, in that case I knew my answer._

'_I would love to marry you!' I giggled as he placed the ring onto my marriage finger – I'd been waiting to wear that for far too long! We kissed right there in front of everyone – neither of us cared – we we're finally getting married... Mr and Mrs Trevanion, the name made me feel funny!_

_Danny grabbed my hand and as we watched animals gallop off, Danny had his hand on my shoulder, I was holding it gently, when I caught a glimpse of my wedding ring. A swell of love, pride and emotion overwhelmed me a smile spread across my face, I turned to face him, and kissed him, a long kiss full of worship. Danny was irresistible._

_I'll never really believe it... it feels like a fairy tale. I'm not the sort of person who's ever got her happy ending, but this was mine. Everytime I look at that ring, I see Danny... I'll never take of that ring, it's a part of Danny that's will be with me, forever and always... no matter what, I will always __love __Danny._

**The End **

**Over 5000 words there for you, Hope it wasn't too long!!! Ill update with Dannys soon xx**


	2. Danny

**Thank you for the reviews everyone :') **

**Here is Danny's Diary**

_I can't sincerely say I believe it... Alice is going to be Alice Trevanion. I love Alice, more than anyone or anything in this world, I love her more than my own life and I cherish her with all my heart. Everything about Alice is pure amazing, she's the love of my life, my soul mate, my eternal flame... but it's not been easy. No, me and Alice, we've been through a lot together... I wonder sometimes why she stays with me, but I'm glad she does. Looking back, there's been a lot of drama over these past two and half years, but we've come through it, stronger._

_I remember when I first met Alice, I was a broken man... I was still grieving the loss of Sarah, my ex-wife, and then when the rabies outbreak came, well it sort of set everything back a little, I needed help and so I was being sent a vet to help me out. I was expecting a man, but hell am I glad it was Alice._

_When she got out of that Land Rover, well... I was... speechless. She was beautiful... pure beautiful. Long, dark hair, silky smooth, the most gorgeous smile, a perfect figure... then she took her sunglasses off revealing the most dazzling and spectacular pair of eyes I had ever seen. They were the most bluest shade of electric blue, they were stunning._

_I felt an instant attraction to her. Her beautiful Scottish accent melted right into me, but she wasn't all a pretty face. She was feisty, witty, intelligent. She was sarcastic too but I knew she was a loving mother – although at first I thought she was a stupid one... bringing a 9 year old into the bush... but at that moment in time, I didn't know how wrong I had been._

_Although I had this instant attraction, it didn't mean we got on. Alice seemed like the typical bunny hugger vet... she couldn't fire a gun, no killer instinct in Dupe's words. She wanted to vaccinate, and went against my rule to shoot them. She left me with her gun, returning to base. Although it irritated me, something about her feistiness and independence made me like her even more. What's more she loved her daughter more than anyone, I realised she would always put her daughter first, and I realised that I shouldn't have used her daughter against her in our arguments. _

_I felt terrible throughout the rest of the operation – not only was I self pitying myself and being a general bad tempered old man because I wasn't getting to make all the decisions myself... I had been arrogant and grumpy to Alice and my words must have been cruel. I decided to return to base, I had some apologizing to do._

_When I got back to base, I found it strange to see that neither Alice or her daughter Charlotte were around... that's when I saw the cheetah, it was rabid, and it was going straight towards them. My heart jumped into my mouth... I remember the strangest thought coming into my mind, I remember thinking that I couldn't lose her. I shot the gun, it killed the cheetah clean, I sighed a huge breath of relief. Alice turned round to face me, her face was a mixture of gratitude, happiness, fear and emotion. _

_I carried on with the job, I let Alice comfort and spend time with her daughter. I couldn't ever see that happen again, or nearly happen. I decided to go over and talk to Alice. I remember feeling awkward telling her not to bring Charlotte back in the kindest way possible. She suprinsgly nodded and expressed her thanks. I walked away, a smile somehow plastered to my face. This woman was amazing._

_We decided to back to Leopards Den... Alice and Charlotte seemed happy in the luxury lodge, and we're subject to 20 questions when she got back. I felt for her, having to face Dupe and the others, she must have wondered what the hell she had let herself into... seems funny now, thinking back... she's one of the worst offenders for scaring people (not that I said that of course... anyway, she admits it herself!)._

_Alice found the start of the rabies outbreak – the water hole. Of course, she wasn't just a pretty face – she was so damn stubborn though... but hey, i suppose that's one of the reasons why I love her. I knew that most vets in charge of an operation would take the credit, say they worked it out... I looked at Alice fondly, she seemed so happy to have helped in such a big way. I sighed... no... Alice had found it, and she would get the credit._

_The truth was this meant Alice would soon have to leave. My heart felt heavy at the thought, like someone had grabbed it with their hands and crushed it. I shocked myself in some ways, after all I'd only lost Sarah a year ago – I'd been down for so long, so broken, lonely mainly – but in the few days Alice had been with me, she'd changed me, I felt the happiest I've felt in a long time. I couldn't let her go... I had a plan._

_We had a party that night for Evan, I'd hoped Alice would come but she'd declined... I understood, she probably didn't feel like she belonged to go, or had the right, but she did, and she always will. Meanwhile, Alice was well, a wonderworker! She saved a vulture much to my shock, even Rosie gave me a comment – thinking I didn't know my pre-perception of Alice had been completely wrong, this woman wasn't a bunny hugger at all, she was an amazing vet, better than most of the so called better male vets. Rosie left us alone, I saw Alice go to wake up Charlotte, but I stopped her, Alice had worked so hard, the least I could do was carry Charlotte home, without waking her. Alice grinned at my kindness – I felt saddened to leave her at the guest huts that night – there was defiantly something special about Alice, she made me feel something I'd never felt before – words could not describe it to its full glory._

_The sad day came for Alice to leave – I hoped this plan worked... Rosie had helped me come up with it. Alice was flinging her bags into her old battered Land Rover, Charlotte was saying goodbye and everyone was waving. My cue was here... I walked over to her, leaning gently on her truck. I asked her in a jokingly but serious manner if she knew of anyone wanting a job as an assistant. I hoped Alice caught on... but I needn't of worried, Alice was feisty, quick, intelligent – not to mention seriously sexy. I continued as I saw her face light up slightly, the haggling began playfully, 4 weeks, she responded 2 weeks, I came back with 3, and it was settled, Alice was staying. My heart did flips, but my hand tingled... tingled from where Alice had shook my hand._

_Working with Alice was amazing, we got closer by the minute. Alice was gob-smacking in every way, her stunning looks, her remarkable personality and that accent – I couldn't help but feel weak at the knees – I realised now, this was love at first sight... I loved Alice Collins, but I thought she'd never be interested in an old ugly fool like me!_

_When Rosie miscarried, I hit another low... she wanted an ultra sound, I couldn't do it though... not my own daughter. That's when Alice came, she said she would do it, at first I had my doubts, but then I remembered this is Alice, I would let her do anything, I trusted her._

_Alice confirmed the miscarriage, I remember the heart break, I remember Alice's understanding, how she immediately comforted us all. Alice never seized to amaze me. The more time I spent with her, the more I realised how much I loved her – so I was overjoyed when she decided to stay longer._

_Everything was great... Alice and I were growing well amazingly close, we were great friends and had so much in common. We also had conversation and we always had a great laugh. Alice was just wow. _

_I thought it was going well, I thought Alice was going to stay forever, I really did. So when her ex turned up to help us with a wild dog, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. How lucky was he? He'd once had Alice in his arms, she'd once loved him, why on earth did he let her go? Was he an idiot?_

_Terry wanted Alice to go with him... start a new life with him. Inside I felt my heart ripping apart, especially when I saw them kiss...I just wanted to kill Terry. I built a hatred for Terry. He'd let her go once before, why did he deserve another chance – hold on reality check Danny – you don't deserve her either. Alice made her decision, the decision that broke my heart... she was going to leave. I was harsh on Alice, my heart break caused me to become off hand, I was pushing her away, I tried to persuade myself I didn't love her, the truth was I couldn't escape it. I told her she wouldn't be easy to replace, but it wasn't enough... And that's why I went to go and see Charlotte. The one girl who Alice tells everything._

_Me – I was the reason she was leaving – stubborn, pigheaded, stupid, old, grumpy, smart arse me. Well, this smart arse wasn't going to give up without a fight. I went straight back to the animal hospital. I took a deep breath, Alice was still in her greens, she looked beautiful even in her working attire. _

_I hurled out a speech – wow Danny Trevanion, a speech? I guessed I must love her, I was useless at them. Alice realised straight away, she told me she didn't mean any of it. But I knew I could be a smart arse... she agreed, but then she added something which although true will never leave my mind – so can I. At that moment, I just wanted to run over and hug her, hold her tight, never let go, feel her beautiful lips upon my own as I crashed my lips against her. Alice smiled at me... I looked down at the dog... of course I couldn't do that – Alice would never be interested in me... or so I thought?_

_The next day, Alice went against Terry – it started in the morning, the wild dog and Domino wanted to be together, he moaned and screamed no, but Alice being stubborn did it anyway, it worked, and Terry obviously felt humiliated and he seemed almost angry – why was he like that? I was proud of Alice! How could he be so ungrateful and so...so... unloving? He had the most amazing woman in the world in his wraps... I wished I was in his position._

_The time came for Alice to make her choice – to stay or to go. I knew Charlotte would be the main focus of her choice... and she wanted to stay. We all lined up fingers crossed behind our backs. We'd seen Terry throwing his bags in the truck in a hurry. Alice came outside and looked at us all. A grin broke out slowly across her face – blimey, she looked dazzling when she smiled! She announced she was staying as Terry sped off. My heart was suddenly mended, and my overjoyment could not be hidden any longer. I went and hugged her, holding her close. Alice responded to, I melted into her arms. She fitted perfectly. I never wanted to let go, we held on for a long time – maybe too long and too eagerly for a friendly hug. My body tingled from the sensation of hugging Alice, I wanted to grab her and hug her again, never letting go._

_Dupe left not long after... It was hard for me – he was my best friend. Alice was great though. She was well as usual amazing (I know I keep saying amazing, but well she is!), we were all moping around but Alice did what she always does – she picked us up and me in particular when we were down and she pieced us back together. Everyone suddenly cheered up through Alice's positivity and Leopards Den was once again running how Dupe would want it too._

_I waited out on the steps for Alice – I couldn't hold this inside me any longer... I was going to tell her, tell her that she meant the world to me, tell her that I cared about, how grateful I was for her, tell her – how much I loved her._

_As she walked onto that veranda, my heart melted, a bashful smile plastered to my face. I started by saying thank you. I felt so nervous – I was so useless at love and stuff._

_Alice seemed puzzled by my behaviour – but she seemed happy... I loved her so much, I suddenly began to wonder- did she loved me to. She wondered what she'd done – she seemed to see it as nothing, but I saw it as everything, she came when I needed her the most. I loved her... and it was now or never. _

_I began to lean towards her, Alice was coming towards me, my heart raced faster, Alice felt the same way? We were so close I could feel her breath, I was ready to feel my lips on her own, my eyes began to close ready to allow the sensuous feeling to take over my body, but it didn't happen. We might have been close but we were also too far... Vanessa beeped her horn and we both grimaced, pulling away. Anger and disappointment shocked through my system – why did she have to come all the time? As she ever heard of a phone? She always ruined things for me and Alice. But now, I couldn't show Alice, I wanted the moment to be special, no big audiences and I didn't want Vanessa to be a part of any of it!_

_I reluctantly went off with Vanessa, I took one last gaze at Alice, she seemed frustrated, I didn't know, was it me or Vanessa? I hated seeing her so sad – in that moment, I wished I'd ignored the damn horn! I'd have to wait til the moment was right._

_I wasn't sure when that moment would come, if it would ever come – we won a big award, Alice and I. Alice was great, she saved me from the stupid cameras, she was so good at everything! But Dupe tried to intervene, I don't truley know why but it upset Alice, it really did. I wanted them to get on, I loved Alice, and Dupe as my best friend... Rosie was gone to university, I needed them to be strong. When Jana got hurt, Alice reacted really bad. I didn't understand at first, I told her off in a way... that's when I saw her crumble. It shocked me, Alice said some stuff about her past and how she'd never felt wanted anywhere or fitted anywhere before until she came to Leopards Den. I suddenly understood – that's why she felt so strongly. I wanted to reach out and give her a comforting hug but I knew I couldn't. I walked off, ready to get Dupe to fix his mess, but I didn't need to tell him, he'd heard every word._

_Jana got better, but Alice and I drifted apart. We were off to the auction – I didn't realise at the time how I must have seemed to Alice. I was helping Vanessa out a lot, but it wasn't because I loved her – hell no – my eyes and heart were only for Alice – I just wanted to be friends, besides the rivalry between Mara and Leopards Den was bad news._

_We were late for the auction, missing a young male giraffe. Alice seemed irritable almost, her and Dupe kept making comments under their breaths and laughing, I could only guess about Mara or Vanessa or... me?_

_Think of the devil, Vanessa came over, she wanted me to see a black leopard. I sighed – could she not leave me alone? She came just as Alice had found an old giraffe covered in lice. I told her not to do anything, leaving her with Evan. I went off with Vanessa, I didn't really listen to anything she said, my mind was frenzied by Alice. _

_Of course – Alice being Alice, being stubborn and being feisty bought the zebra. I felt betrayed in some ways, slightly angry, but I struggled to be mad with Alice – I loved her too much and so we took the giraffe home. On the way back, I felt terrible, I looked up at Alice, she stared straight on, maybe she felt upset too?_

_Dupe had been going on and on about a storm all day. It came. I had gone to Mara to check on the leopard... that's when Vanessa kissed me. I sat frozen, shocked, like a rock. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her, I wanted Alice! I wiped my mouth afterwards, I felt like I'd deceived Alice – disloyal. I felt disgusted with myself. _

_For most of the night I couldn't bear to talk or see Alice – I felt so horrific for allowing Vanessa to do that. The storm was getting worse, when Alice came, she wanted Dupe to go and help her release the giraffe. He however, made his excuses and so I ended up going with Alice – although I wasn't sure she was as pleased._

_We finally got to the giraffe – he needed some emergency work. Alice and I got working – we made such a great team – as I finished up I asked for some of the purple spray, but Alice had already got it out for me. I smiled to myself – was there anything not so perfect about her? _

_We sat under cover for a while. Alice was upset – with her brother coming back, she revealed the news he had brought to me... her father had died. I expressed my sorrow genuinely. But Alice began to go on about her family, about her past. I knew she'd had a hindered past, but I didn't know her history was so... bad. She hadn't had an easy life. I suppose that's why she's the way she is... her father hated her, she'd lost her mother at a young age, i already knew that, and her and her brother hadn't always seen eye to eye either. I thought they were all fools, her father didn't care for Charlotte – seems Alice's dad was an idiot to me, a fool!_

_The giraffe woke up... we decided to set off back to Leopards Den. I asked Alice if that was what was upsetting her, she said yes, but then she was going to say something else, until the lightning hit the tree, I heard Alice's terrified scream, before losing all consciousness._

_The next sense of feeling I had was only a very small one. I felt metal on my neck, I was confused, until I heard that soft and irresistible Glaswegian accent... Alice. I heard her gentle words, and then, I felt her lips upon my own. I wanted to wake up properly and respond but I was too weak, and after that kiss and wish of good luck, I remember nothing until I woke up._

_Alice had left me – she'd done the right thing. I needed water. I got up in desperate search of water – I needed to survive, at least long enough to tell Alice I loved her. I felt her necklace around my neck, I took it off and held it in my hand – that's the last I remember as I collapsed to the ground with Alice's giraffe protecting me – was it fate?_

_When I next awoke I saw Vanessa... I didn't want her I wanted Alice. Vanessa had my head in her lap, stroking my hair, fussing over me. I wanted Alice to hold my head, stroke my hair, fuss over me. But she was too busy being pushed away. I wanted strength, the strength to walk freely, on my own, to run to Alice and tell her... tell her I loved her._

_I was ushered straight into bed, I would have to talk to Alice later. I awoke some time later, and decided to go and look for Alice. I saw Dupe cleaning the gun Alice had been using... that's when he told me, she loved me. I was amazed – did she really? Or was this just Dupe taking the mick as usual? Like she'd confide in him? I hoped he wasn't joking but he sounded sincere when he told me to be careful... I looked across the horizon before hurrying off, Alice had gone to Mara, and if I was caught out of bed, I knew there'd of been hell to pay!_

_Alice seemed distant, saddened and heart-broken when she returned from Mara. Her giraffe had come back and she wanted to take him back. I wanted to go with her – perfect alone opportunity, but Georgina wouldn't let me, and so Rowan went to help Alice. _

_Alice went off on her own, and I got out of bed. I'd been thinking of Alice all night and all morning. I was still thinking of her at lunch when Vanessa came – she wanted to speak to me in private._

_I wanted to get away, so I made excuses about the leopard... but Vanessa wasn't here about the leopard. Confusion hit me? What did she want? She began to lean closer to me, to kiss me. I pulled away, disgusted at her – I turned to look at Alice's room... that's when I saw them, the suitcases? Alice was leaving... no she wasn't I wasn't going to let her. I had to go, Vanessa understood, fury and embarrassment flooded across her face as I left, she knew it was Alice, and I just confirmed it._

_As I walked powerfully and purposely out, everyone was watching me, Georgina demanded to know where I was going, but I just shrugged her off, I was going something I should of done weeks ago. Evan being the honest boy he was, asked I needed him, but not this time I didn't, no... this was for me to do, and now I had to!_

_I drove far to quickly, I didn't avoid the pot holes and my ribs were killing me by the time I got there. I could hear silent sobs as I arrived. Alice turned round, obviously surprised to see me. She rubbed her eye, before telling me I should be resting. I started – now was the time. _

_She tried to get away from me, claiming it didn't matter why she was leaving. I couldn't and refused to accept that answer, it did matter – if not to her, to me. She took a huge deep breath, before carrying on. _

"_You asked for it." I remember the emotion and genuiness in those words. That's when she said it, she loved me. I had never felt happier in my all life, until she revealed that she thought I didn't love her and that I had feelings for Vanessa. Vanessa?! Please no! I kissed her to shut her up, she was confused, clearly, I held her soft face in my hands, looking into her beautiful eyes. I'd loved her from the first time I'd set my eyes on her, the first time. A huge smile broke out across her face, our faces became closer, and we finally kissed, passionately, urgently and lovingly under the sun. Her arms flung around my neck, her hands stroked my hair, I held her close to me, silent tears trickled down our cheeks. Alice was an amazing kisser too!_

_Those first few hours were amazing. We stayed there for ages... I told Alice a million times how much I loved her, she returned the favour, both of us were elated. I remember gently peeling away her clothes for the first time, revealing her beautiful and perfectly curved body, I remember feeling her hands work their way around my own body as we began to entwine in a knot of love. I will never forget or get tired of those amazing embraces._

_We knew we had to be quick though... but quick or not, we were finally where we belonged together. I remember lying with Alice in her Jeep, her head rested in my chest after our feverous love making. Reluctantly we both separated and after one more kiss we left each other._

_The next thing was keeping the relationship secret until me, the coward I am, could tell Evan. I didn't get round to telling him though. Everyone either guessed or saw us trying to have a sneaky embrace. Probably unhelped by the fact we fell asleep together in the animal hospital, and the fact I kissed her in town when I thought she'd been hurt._

_We got stronger, closer; the bond we shared was deep. I loved Alice with all my heart, I still do, I always will._

_A year on, and we were so strong... Alice and I had the best relationship – she was my world._

_Alice is the only person who see's the other sides to me that no-one has ever seen, not even Sarah or Miranda... when the elephant herd left, I cried like a school girl with Alice. She cried too as she comforted me. We both stood in each other's arms, she held me tightly as i gripped her protectively. Alice was the best._

_Dupe got married around the same time to Caroline, it was great having her back. She was overjoyed for both me and Alice. I was glad she approved. I wondered if Alice and I would ever marry? I wanted nothing more! I loved Alice more than anything._

_It wasn't that long after I put my back out, pretending I was twenty carrying huge bags of cement. Alice had told me not too, but being stubborn I did – but I'm not complaining! I gained one of Alice's fantastic massages, well I got half a massage, until Vanessa walked in... stupid Vanessa – she has a habit of doing that, although we have made friends._

_We ended up going off to see Lewis, the new vet at Mara to see his 'green hunting'. Lewis was young and clearly interested in Alice, the jealously bug sparked off inside me. Alice is mine, not his. Alice opted to go with Lewis. I sighed, I didn't want her to go._

_Lewis made me feel old, he made me wonder why Alice was with me when she could have someone like him? He was young, handsome, clever? Why me? Alice soon put my doubts away though, he'd asked her out and she'd turned him down. She said she didn't want any fresh new wines because she had me, a mature vintage of her very own. I loved her cheeky romance, and if it wasn't for my bloody back, I'd of shared one more magical kiss with her._

_I still felt old though, I don't know why but I put Fatani's T-shirt on. I knew it was too small. He was not half so muscular in structure as me, but I still wore it. Alice noticed straight away as did Charlotte, only Charlotte wasn't subtle. It was a bit later in the day when Alice came over, she reassured me yet again, and this time I believed her. She took a scalpel and cut me out of the T-shirt... and well, I'm pretty sure you're not interested in what we did after that, let's just say the desk has it's uses._

_Things were going well for a while, until I got wrapped up in my own stupid fantasies, trying to be super hero, super vet, and helping the community. I ignored what Alice needed, what she wanted, I ignored our accounts, and I thought only of my own pride. No wonder, Alice got mad with me. It took a cow's death to make us see some sense. I felt awful, but Alice, again raised me up to more than I could ever be. I rested my head against hers, the comfort she gave me by holding my hands and resting her head against mine was well indescribable, and so I went off to go and do what I had to do._

_I decided we needed to spend time off from work... I took us to a party that night. Alice had been sarcastic at first, asking where the animal emergency was, but I assured her it was a night off. She had kissed me with so much gratitude and love. I knew what I had with Alice was the best of the best, and worth any fight._

_All was good, I was planning on asking Alice to marry me... but my plans were delayed... Olivia turned up. I was overjoyed, but I ignored how much grief Alice got, Olivia was cruel to her in many ways, but Alice's bared the brunt of it, she even said she was glad she was home. Alice is remarkable._

_Things with Liv got worse, but I still asked Alice to marry me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I loved her more than I'd ever loved anyone – she was my soul mate, my one true love – I'd loved Sarah and Miranda, but not like this... this was different, more full, more complete, deeper, just... I loved her. She said she loved me too, but she turned me down in a selfless act, I felt a pang of disappointment – she told me to wait, put the ring somewhere safe. I jokingly said I would get a refund but Alice took it seriously, she said don't you dare... and well I didn't dare! Then she kissed me, my doubts were washed away with one taste of Alice, one touch of her hands and lips, I didn't need a ring, because I loved her no matter what._

_We decided to take a break not long after – a holiday, we needed one and we needed some alone time. Our life as a couple had suffered, if we weren't tired, we couldn't escape interruptions or the fear of interruptions, anything we did, especially in the means of showing our love was rushed and hurried... we needed time to spend some quality time together._

_Olivia didn't take to well to it, she smashed the Jeep up, and so that's how we ended up tagging along with Vanessa and Rowan. I was so excited for our holiday – I couldn't wait to get inside that room._

_Then disaster struck (you must be wondering why they don't make a TV show about us by now? There's another drama for an ITV Drama Series!) Rowan ended up in a pothole with their Jeep – no signal, no radio, no nothing. Then we heard voices, shouting for help .Alice and I saved the a woman with our medical skills, but it's the other things that happened that I remember and care about._

_I saw my life and Alice's flashed in front of me as the lion came towards us, we were in the cage but the door was jammed, I managed to close it in the nick of time, but the lion stalked us. Rowan had gone off with a the ladies son, Michael to find help, but Michael returned without Rowan. Alice was instantly worried – she was right to be, he'd got hurt._

_Alice and I set off to find him, Alice hates bugs. Don't laugh – a vet scared of bugs yeh yeh! She hates them, so when she thought a spider got in her hair she went ballistic, spinning round, screaming... but she soon stopped as she fell into a zebra. I offered her my hand to get up – god, I still got that tingling feeling, the bubbles of electricity... but then I saw the lions – no they wern't having Alice. We walked away unhurt, I held Alice's hand for dear life, as she gripped mine. As we got back to camp I gave her a massive hug. She meant so much to me, I would do more to protect her._

_My plan was short lived. Alice ran off into the bush to get Rowan... I tried to stop her... but she had none of it. I was so worried, I took one last look at her and mouthed I love you. Inside my head, although I'm not religious I said a prayer – I wanted her to be safe._

_I was so delighted to see Alice emerge from the bush, I ran straight to her, and opened my arms. A few tears trickled down my cheeks. Alice hugged me closely as I squeezed her towards me. We kissed long and avidly, I loved her, I never wanted to let her go. I stroked her pony tail as a few silent tears stained my shirt. Rowan and Vanessa looked towards us in a slight shock – we weren't usually so public with our emotions or affections – we didn't feel the need to be, we loved each other and besides, alone we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I still fancy Alice something rotten to this day!_

_Alice accepted a job at Mara to help me, we thought it would make things better for us all... but it didn't it made them worse. My constant interferences lead to us falling out and Alice leaving. I thought I was helping but I wasn't... I was being an idiot and leaping in head first. My foolish actions led me to loosing Alice, and yet again I broke down, but this was the worst I had ever been. I felt smaller than the smallest insect, smaller than anything, and so weak that even a feather could crumble me. I drank heavily, I refused to talk to anyone, and I sat in my room and cried._

_Then I killed the Leopard at Mara – oh I thought I did – it was actually Rowan, but more of that later. Alice was in the bush. Alice had the clinic looking so clean and tidy! When Alice came in I felt uneasy – I loved her so much, but she didn't love me anymore._

_Alice showed genuine concern as we lost the leopard, she touched my hand, and the old familiar feeling set in. I missed her more than anything, but for some reason I pushed her away... I must of broke her heart._

_I then got drunk and mouthed off, Alice heard it. I saw hurt spread across her face, tears well up in her eyes. I didn't mean any of what I'd just said. I wanted to run after her as she ran away back to her Jeep but I was busy getting an earful of Dupe... I broke down – I'd killed all my chances now!_

_At the Institute interviews I dug the hole even deeper, Alice's attempts to comfort and talk to me failed as I pushed her away. I don't know why I did – I loved her, I couldn't live without her, she completed me. _

_I sulked a bit more – then Alice came – determined to make me see sense and give us another go. She belted out an impressive speech, I couldn't resist her... she was amazing. When she told me she loved me, how she wouldn't give up, I couldn't help the tears that fell, roll down my cheek. She mended my broken heart, and as ever the demanding Alice I knew, mended my mind with one amazing kiss! How good it felt to be back in her arms, to have her in mine, that familiar taste, that familiar smile and laugh when we pull away for breath... but it didn;t stop me getting struck off – I didn't know how I'd make it through, without being a vet – but at least I had Alice._

_It was hard not being able to operate or treat animals. Alice did well on her own, but I housework, rota's it wasn't me. Alice and Dupe got some young offenders to help me out, to keep me busy. They meant well but I wasn't stupid, and when I couldn't save a jackal I broke down... I even shouted at Alice... I was sorry the minute I did it, I never did it, I hated myself for it, and I must have scared Alice not mention shock Rowan. I apologized to them both. Alice told me I had to get through it, but I couldn't, I made my mind up – I was going back to England._

_Alice said she was coming with me after a long heart to heart. She said she would stand by me no matter what. I couldn't help but smile – she was so understanding, her words made me feel safe, and secure, they gave me a new lease of life and power._

_We were going to discuss it further when Rowan came, dropping his bombshell that he had killed the leopard... no need to leave then, I got my license back. He upset Alice though and we spent nearly an hour and a half in our room, comforting each other, Alice needed the most comforting though. I didn't see how Rowan could be so cruel to her._

_My first day back at work didn't go smoothly – but I did get a great good morning kiss of Alice. I remember her coming down, wearing my dressing gown. I loved it when Alice wore my clothes, it made me feel loved, wanted and appreciated. I even loved Alice when she nagged – as she ordered me to breakfast._

_Mr Van Heerden wouldn't let me near his cattle. Alice bravely tried to protect me, she spoke her mind clearly, but it was to no avail, but we had seen his lion problem – there we could intervene with a permit. When Alice was trying to stand up for me, my heart was a swell of pride for her and admiration. No one else had ever stood up for me the way Alice did, the fact she wasn't afraid to speak her mind to protect me gave me an awesome feeling, one that is truly unimaginable – there just isn't a word for it, just like there isn't a word for how much I love her._

_We drove back to Leopards Den, we were in no great hurry, although the day was busy, the alone time in the car was something we cherished. Alice sat with her hand on my knee, when I could I placed one hand gently on her knee, squeezing it slightly. Alice would usually give me a playful slap as I knew this was her ticklish spot – I usually used it to get my own way with her, as she hated being tickled – except in a tickle war of course!_

_When we arrived back at Leopards Den, I was surprised to say the least when Rowan emerged from a taxi. I looked at Alice with genuine eyes, one questioning glance was all we needed to communicate. Alice said she would deal with it. I reluctantly went inside, I wasn't pleased with Rowan, not because of what he'd done to me... not because I'd lost my reputation and almost my livelihood because of him, but because of what he did to Alice. How could he? She was nothing but kind to that man – well apart from their brotherly sisterly love scraps – but in general, she loved him despite the crap he put her through... but this had been a step too far, even for someone as forgiving as Alice. Some people don't see Alice as the... forgiving sort, but she is... deep down, Alice is not the person people think she is, Alice has a caring and forgiving nature under her harsh outer shell. The truth is, she only allows certain people to see it, and the fact that she openly let's me see it, is one of the greatest honours I could ever ask for._

_I decided to get on with some work, feeding the small animals. I was on alert, if I heard one raised voice I would be flying out there. I used to think violence wasn't the way, but to be honest, I think Rowan deserves any beating he gets at the minute. I heard Alice's gentle footsteps drawing closer to the animal hospital, she came in slowly, her mood completely changed. The once vibrant Alice of this morning was gone, the hurt and wounded Alice was back. She leant against one of the pillars and watched as I fed the animal. I turned to face her, her blue eyes were full of genuine pain. I asked her how the despicable brother was, the only think she could reply in her choked voice was despicable. I sighed, I was genuinely worried for her, I wanted to comfort her so much. I asked her if she was okay, she nodded and pushed a small smile to her lips... and Alice being Alice was more concerned whether I was okay – I have her my honest reply, she was the one person I could not lie to. _

_We were beginning to discuss Mr Van Heerden's lion problem, when we heard desperate shouts of Danny. It was Olivia, Alice and I gave one look at each other and immediately rushed to the front. She began to explain how Dupe had been attacked. He was insisting he was fine. I looked at Alice who gave me a glance I understood – neither us believed him. I jumped in the truck with Alice, I'd held her hand as she jumped in, the area still tingled from where we'd touched._

_After looking at Dupe, I left with Alice, we had work to do. I wandered off with her to go and get the permit from our room. Inside, we discussed how we didn't think it sounded quite right, but we decided we'd believe Dupe, or at least pretend to. Before we left to go to Mr Van Heerden's Alice gave me a massive hug, I laughed and asked her what it was for as I wrapped my arms around her. She replied that there was no reason, only the one that she loved me. I smiled and told her I loved her too. I'd never get tired of Alice hug's, Alice kisses, Alice words, or when Alice told me she loved me, and I will always no matter what be truthful when I tell Alice how much I love her._

_We went off to catch Van Heerden's lions, Alice and I could be witty when we wanted to be, and together well we were unbeatable. We set the traps and waited. Something didn't seem right about Van Heerden... he wanted to let the lions out, almost as if he didn't want us to take them. One lion went into the cage, but the other wasn't going in. Van Heerden panicked and as I was about to dart him, shot the other lion. Alice screamed slightly in shock, the sound pierced through me, I hated hearing Alice scream like that, in a fearful way, it reminded me of the storm – then again if it wasn't for the storm, would we be together? Alice went on a rant at Van Heerden – I felt sorry for him almost, I've been on the receiving end before today and they aren't pleasant – no I'm only joking, he deserved it, and Alice doesn't rant at me... she nags but she doesn't rant._

_When we got back, Alice went off to go see Olivia, soon Olivia was down helping us. I was glad they were getting on. I loved them both so much, and Alice's happiness was paramount to me, as was Olivia's. Olivia spotted the other lion was dead, she stormed off – it just wasn't what she needed, I knew Alice felt bad... but she couldn't do anything for Liv... but for me, she could. She raised me up as I began to self doubt. She put me back together and got me into gear. We cut open the other lion and worked out that they'd been fed on bad meat. Alice said she would get the meat to the labs, as I pumped the other's stomach. It wasn't long after that I thanked Alice... she'd been brilliant, and I didn't want to take that for granted. Life hadn't been easy for her recently, yet she'd been so strong through it all, and I loved her. I held her waist as she clamped her hands on my arms. She rubbed them tenderly and told me she had a good teacher. My heart melted at her words, I soon felt her gorgeous soft lips on my own, the familiar taste and sensation tingled through my body. She was so incredible. As we hugged amorously I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile, I was completely lost in Alice's beautiful scent and her comfortable arms. We stood there for quite a while, silent just holding each other close._

_The rest of the day was even more eventful. Dupe went off to go finish work he'd been doing on Sarah's place for Olivia, then he had a heart attack. Rowan surprisingly saved him. Alice and I had been at Van Heerden's confronting him about poisoning the lions, but both of us left him and jumped in the Jeep. We were running straight on when we got there, saying how we knew it wasn't right. Then Alice stopped. I wondered why, I knew there had to be a good reason. That's when I saw it, Dupe on the elephants back. I was... well let's just say I think I've seen everything now._

_Dupe went off in the ambulance, I prayed he would be okay. Alice had given me a number of reassuring pats and touches, and she'd given a me a short talk on the way home. I'd promised to stay positive for Dupe, and if not for Dupe for her. I'd do anything for Alice. As we said goodbye to Dupe, I felt a few tears threaten my eyes, I walked down to the fountain with Alice, she held my hand reassuringly. Rowan had saved Dupe's life, and I was grateful to him. I thought it would be good for him to stay here until he got sorted. At first Alice protested, but eventually she mellowed, and decided life was really too short to hold grudges. She hugged me briefly and kissed me gently, our lips only just brushed but the sensation and meaning was as deep as ever. She rushed off to find Rowan as I finished up for the day._

_It had been a hot night. Alice had chosen not to sleep with the covers on and so we reluctantly parted. Usually Alice sleeps with my arms wrapped around her, its rare we don't sleep like that especially if... I'll shut up – I'm sure you really don't want to know about that. But that night we'd settled for just our hands touching. We were both awoken by a knock on the door, it was Liv. Alice showed immediate interest and concern as Liv came and sat on my side of the bed. She wanted to do something for Sarah. I agreed, Alice said she'd have the breakfast ready for us when we got back. I smirked slightly but not enough for anyone to see, Alice's cooking was fatal not to mention lethal. In fact, Alice should never ever cook – then again neither should I! If we ever have to feed ourselves we'll be using the microwave I think! That's when Olivia said she wanted Alice to come, she counted Alice as family. I smiled, Olivia had finally accepted Alice. I was so thrilled... Liv walked out of our room, and got ready. A couple of tears silently seeped from Alice's beautiful blue eyes... I pulled her close to me, and kissed her passionately and deeply... god how I love her._

_When we got ready, I led the way to Sarah's lookout, followed by Liv. Alice and Charlotte followed behind and Nomsa slowly trudged up behind them. Alice stood between me and Liv, she was silent in a mark of respect. She'd never known Sarah, yet she was always so respectful when it came to her, she understood so well. I'd loved Sarah... but now I had Alice, and I loved her._

_Olivia told Alice that Sarah would of liked her. I couldn't agree more. Sarah would have loved her... sometimes I wonder what would have happened between me and Alice if Sarah was still here. I know who I loved more... without any disrespect intended, I loved Alice more than anyone... She was my soul mate, my reason for living, the love I shared with Alice was different, unique, it was fuller, deeper, and more complete._

_I smiled as I looked at Alice. She smiled back and I opened my arm out, I wanted Alice to hold me, she held me up, held me together. She collapsed into me, giving me a gentle pat on my chest as she wrapped her arms around me. I felt safe._

_Alice found a zoo that was mistreating animals. We went to close it down. Alice and I were playfully bantering, I treasured our playful banter – it was part of us._

_In the process of rescuing the animals, we got a rare animal, an aardwolf. He was an impressive creature, Rowan the wimp was scared of him at first, but Alice soon assured him as she fed him some termites. Sometimes I found Alice comical... she was scared to death of bugs, yet happy to hold a pot full of them and feed them to an aardwolf. Rowan and I went off to see Vanessa, she dropped the bombshell, we didn't have anywhere to house the animals... they were meant to be going to Mara, but her dad had interfered and well he'd said no._

_We had to try and find somewhere else. I suppose that's how we came to discuss it over dinner. That's when Caroline dropped a bombshell – she and Dupe were retiring. I couldn't believe it! Retire? Dupe? I never thought I'd see the day. I felt immidately saddened, this place was Dupe, without Dupe it just wouldn't be the same. Alice sensed my discomfort, I sensed hers too, we were all shocked. She stroked my knee gently under the table, I returned the favour but further up her leg – careful not to touch the ticklish knee – it had been a subtle embrace but one that brought us both a lot of comfort._

_The next day we went to go and see the land they were too buy, Mr Okotto's old place. When we were there we were talking all about Dupe and families... thats when Alice seemed to give me a hint she was ready to get married. I'd been thinking of asking her again for some time, so when she said that's what people do, get married and make homes of their own, and then added that we'd have to make Leopards Den a home without them, I couldn't help but grin as she patted my back and rubbed her beautiful hands along my spine. I decided I would have to ask her... but first I'd speak to Liv._

_When we got back I saw Dupe straight away, he said the ring was safe. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and went off to speak to Liv. Liv seemed strange when I spoke to her, she said it was fine but then told me to wait, it confused me? Why wait? I love Alice... I want to prove it too her. I guessed it would be hard for Olivia, what me moving on from her mother and all that._

_I tried to go about life as normal, but I couldn't get Alice out of my head. The next time I saw Liv, I told her I was going to ask Alice to marry me. I loved her, I couldn't wait any longer. Liv dropped a bombshell – she said she'd lost the ring. My face fell... I didn't know what to do. I couldn't afford a ring of the same calibre again – not to mention afford that engraving. No wonder Liv wanted me to wait!_

_We went about the rest of the day as normal. We were having a bit of a BBQ... Dupe seemed edgy, as did Liv. I wondered why? I got the thoughts out of my head as I settled down next to Alice, she had her legs crossed over mine, sometimes she would gently rub my leg with her own. I don't know why, but that was one of the best things Alice did for me, she took away all my worries about buying her a ring._

_Suddenly out of nowhere Fatani asked Buhkle to marry him – typical! We all went to look at the ring, Dupe didn't want us too though, this confused me. The minute I saw the ring my heart dropped – how, what? That ring wasn't just any ring, it was... Alice's ring or very similar. I knew it was hers, I asked Buhkle if I could look inside. It was the same ring! It was Alice's... the engraving it was there for all too see. 'Love you Forever Danny xx' and I meant every word of it. _

_None of us could understand what had happened, I jumped to conclusions. I lost my temper with Liv. I felt betrayed and deceived. I thought she'd sold the ring. My fury was unexplainable. Alice seemed upset too, but she put on a brave face. She stood quite motionless, choosing not to get involved to much. Thats when Dupe jumped in – it wasn't Liv's fault it was his. I tried to apologize but to no avail, Liv stormed off._

_It's a bit complicated now... Dupe had given money away to his son, he pawned our ring, Fatani got it, and proposed to Buhle. Then I recognised it. He'd pawned his other stuff to get money because he didn't have enough to get the land for Caroline._

_Then Dupe ruined it, he began to explain then he blurted out I'd wanted the ring back to propose. Thanks Dupe!! Alice seemed shocked... her reaction upset me... it was as if she didn't want me to propose – either that or she was shocked that I'd realised she wanted me too._

_We slept awkwardly that night. We still said our goodbye's, the night night kisses, she still slept wrapped up in my arms but we didn't have our usual conversations. I awoke before Alice the next morning and decided to get up without waking her, she'd soon wake up. I needed time to think , so I went off to sit outside at the table, stare into space and think._

_Alice came not long after. She started the uneasy conversation about last night's events. She wanted to know if we were going to talk about marriage or forget about it ever happening. I took her hands. I never wanted to forget, I loved her, there was nothing I wanted more than to marry her. But then I had to speak to Liv. Alice seemed to be disappointed for an instant, but she understood straight away and agreed, as Liv came in she walked off, giving us the space we needed._

_I sorted it with Liv who in return agreed to help me with my proposal. Vanessa let us use Mr Okotto's land that she'd bought for our animals, after a clever Dupe plan had stopped Vanessa's dads golf course development. It had also spurred her to buy back his shares with thanks to Rowan's financial and moral support. _

_The big day came... not just the animal release but for me to propose to Alice. I was thinking over dinner, but Liv rolled her eyes, she said do something romantic and cute, something to do with something we both loved that was well – clean. I'd laughed at her sarcasm, too much time with Alice I think! She told me to do it at the release. We decided to hide the ring in the bag, get Alice to go in. Charlotte would run on with flowers and I'd propose. Perfect. _

_Everyone knew the plan... now all we had to do was wait. My heart was racing, the nerves were making me feel sick. Everything inside me screamed and begged that Alice would say yes._

_The time came, everything went to plan. Alice found the ring, a huge smile broke out across her face. She turned to face me in what seemed to be happy shock. I took the ring from her and handed her the bouquet of red roses. I got down on one knee and held the ring out in front of her. I asked her, I asked Alice Collins to be my wife. She began to speak... she seemed speechless. She said Danny, before looking up at Liv. Liv gave her blessing and Alice turned to face everyone else._

_Alice then said she'd love to marry me. We both broke into a fit of giggles and neither of us could help that smile. As I placed the ring on her marriage finger, I stood up, I couldn't keep my hands or lips off her any longer – I jumped up and kissed her, she responded, holding me closely. As we pulled away Charlotte came running up to us, Alice immeidatly hugged her , we were all so cheerful! My dream had come true – Alice was going to be Alice Trevanion. After I'd thanked Liv, I grabbed Alice's hands, we were going to release the giraffe's - the animals that had seen us through so much. They got us together, and now they were seeing us engaged. As we watched them gallop into the sunset, I had my hand on Alice's shoulder, her spare hand on mine. She looked at her engagement ring, I looked at it too, it was the perfect fit, that ring held everything in it, my love for Alice in a token for all to see. Alice smiled and we kissed, long and honest, deep and entire. I realised in that moment, that my life had never been better – I had everything I needed, I had Alice._

_I can't believe it... After losing Sarah well I never thought I'd move on, but I have, and believe me I'm so pleased I have! Alice is everything to me, she's my world, my soul mate, my rock, my life. I couldn't live without her, and I love her more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I'll never let Alice down, and I'll always protect her and care for her. I can't wait for the day that I can call her Alice Trevanion because if there's one thing I know in life it's this... I l__ove__**Alice**__ and no one will __ever__ change that and I always will forever and always._

**Im sorry its soo long! Hope you havnt died of boredom – hope you like the bits ive added in for effect, bits you don't see in the show etc.**

**Please review :')**

**Thank you xx**


End file.
